Zack Foster
Zachary Timothy Peck is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Dylan Patton. Zack is a very talented dancer, whom starts a relationship with Amy Montana and Cassie Hilliard, comparing that thinking that Cassie is much cutter than Amy, all the boys thinks Amy is the cuttiest. Character Information Biography Zack was born in December 4, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, and was raised by his mother Kimberly and father David. Kimberly has giving him birthname "Zachary Timothy Peck". Zack learn his first word and he said "dance", and starts a amazing dance. Personality Zack first appears in "Pilot". Zack references against his favorite doll "Barbie", doll which is for girls (Britney Spears), which appears as real Barbie appears in two episodes "Chug it Down" and "Were Getting Married: Part 2". In "Were Getting Married", Zack dances off tables fall as he collaspes on him, causes him to fall sleep. Appears of Barbie as god and the Barbie male dancers. Zack has begin dating with Cassie, instead she has left Tristan for good. Zack was one of a "Dancing Student" and a "Sport Student" and has provided a "Talk Show" of himself. In Season 3, Zack is now as a dancer and was interested in Basketball by his friends: Nick, Jeffery, Kevin and Antonio. Meanwhile, Zack keeps off away his secret from his friends of him on a romantic relationship with Cassie. From the climax of the beginning of the episode, he and Cassie starts dating, Amy and Sasha saws them dating. Zack starts carrying Cassie's books to class, both of them have some same schedules to class including 1st, 3rd and 5th bells. Meanwhile, both of them second time start kissing, finally a chance for their friends saw them. Later, Zack finally tells them a secret, after he asks Cassie to marry her. From the meantime in season 8, Cassie accidentally pulls his pants down shows his boxers. Within part of his relationship, he begins his far relationship with Cassie, through high school, finally understand meet with each other. Schools Zack attends to Oakwood City School in pre-school, where he appeared as a nerd. In Season 1, Zack attended to North Pole Elementary, when changing his looks to be nearly more preppy and still have nerd, but whom have hang out with some of the cool kids Nick, Jeffery, Kevin and Antonio. After Season 5, Zack lets Cassie take care of herself, while he leaves her to Oakwood North Middle School, while she goes to South in Season 7. Later, they were back together, as he has switches school in Oakwood South, which it recalls Oakwood Jr. High School in 8th grade. By Season 8, he has attended to Oakwood High School, but goes off was a straight "D" student, and providing it in Best Friends Forever: The Movie, he has to work hard, or else he'll be going to summer school. When finally getting his grade up, became a straight "B" student, passing the quarters. In "Zack Joins The Tough Crowds", Within being humilated by bad boys Brat Morrison and Marben Hilson of being weak, he plans to play football to see how touch he can be, when Cassie denies him playing it because of him having asthma. Jobs Zack has been hired to work as a employee at Wal-Mart in season 8, where he can start up to make some money on his own way. His job appears in "I Don't Believe in Emergancy", where Nick got his credit card, till Cassie stoles it and going to buy anything she want. But in "Becky's World", Zack has been fired from Wal-Mart, and starts a traffic fire from there, he has been on punishment. Meanwhile, Becky is planning onto make her own job of Becky's World, where she hired Zack as her employee. Relationship When the series begins, Zack's home is unknown but he is living with Nick (Josh Hutcherson) while his floors are re-done, when returns to his best friend Nick, Jeffery and Kevin at the bus, Zack resource his crush on Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner), however, meet up with a cuter girl, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning). Since the first season, Zack has a crush Cassie. Cassie is his friend (much like Amy and Sasha is to Nick). In Season 4, Zack was hired for the broadcast news, but he was too jealous of his friends. At the end of the episode, he got fired came back to his friends In school, he attends with his new friend, Nick David to Oakwood city schools, he and Nick meet in pre-school. Than in Season 1, he and Nick both meet each other as they both attended together to North Pole Elementary in kindergarten. They meet new friends Jeffery and Kevin and Antonio, and Amy. He starts to have a crush on her, but she became best friends with her, about their relationship, he and Amy has a argument about spent the day to their own club with Sasha Henry. Who Zack became friend with Sasha. Suddenly, he has a lot of crush on an alcoholic student, Cassie Hilliard. They both done the "touch stomach!". Zack and Cassie starts their kiss. In the show's Season 7, Zack had a brief and unwanted relationship with Cassie's diminutive millionaire friend and social rival, Steve Roy, who left Zack as his sole heir in the case of his death. Steve then had the misfortune to be blown off his penthouse balcony on a gust of wind, and Zack was left with millions of dollars. Decades pass and Zack is then shown to have lived with Cassie (who had lost her money when she found out everything Tristan owned was borrowed) and Rebecca in Cassie's mansion for the rest of his life after the show ended. Zack became shocked and later proud of Amy having a baby, not dropping out of school. Zack caught himself, invited as a fan to "dancing" Barbie (doll), who she was a karaoke Barbie dance doll. Later, he and his North Pole Elementary friends: Nick, Sasha, Amy, Cassie and Chris escapes Oakwood Jr. High due to Adam and Tristan attacking the school, while Zack let Brenda, Johnny, Amanda, Kevin and Jeffery leaving after the dome whole magically closed. Zack and his friends head in New York City, finding a hotel to be save. But, Tristan and Adam were on a search for them. Zack will be on dancing concert with Barbie. Zack plans for Cassie having a date at skating in "Bringing Tristan Back", which Cassie officially asks Tristan to go out to a movie, Zack find it out and ended their relatioship. Meanwhile, Cassie want to make a better choice to be with Zack expecting Tristan. Absents Zack does not appears in Season 6 until returns to Season 7. Zack was at Oakwood North Middle School with Chris, Amy and Rebecca. He also missed "Money, Money, Money Money, Give Me Money", which aired on June 5, 2009. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes